I Hate Snow
by Wolf-007
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Jack and Ianto have fun in the snow.


An/: I was inspired by another story called Let it Snow (can't remember the author) and decided to write a piece like it. This has not been betaed by the way so any mistakes made are mine.

Warning: Contains SLASH. Don't like stop reading here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did Ianto and Jack would be together…oh wait they already are… I still don't own Torchwood.

Let It Snow

"It's snowing." An excited Jack Harkness kept rechecking the CCTV footage over and over again to confirm it.

There was some irrational thing about snow that caused Jack to get so excited every time. The fact that the weathermen had been calling for at least a foot of snow in Cardiff itself and more in the surrounding areas only made Jack more excited. He'd called off work for tomorrow for the rest of the team knowing that they would only complain about having to come in. Well, Gwen, Tosh and Owen might complain, but Ianto probably wouldn't. In fact, Jack was expecting the Welshman to show up at his normal time in the morning saying something about the tourist office needing to be open even though it was unlikely that any tourists would be out.

Jack turned on the radio that was sitting at Tosh's work station and turned the knob listening for the Christmas music he knew was on. Before long he settled on a station and began to sing along with the radio while finishing up the last report on their most recent alien.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful," Jack started as the song came on. It was one of the few songs that he knew all the words too, "but the fire is so delightful." Jack made his way to Owen's desk for the medical evaluation which he needed to complete his report. "The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight… Ianto…" Jack stopped singing as he caught sight of Ianto standing in the main entrance watching him.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, Sir. I can come back later if you'd like me to leave you alone so you can continue… whatever it was you were doing?"

"I was singing. I'm not that bad of a singer," Jack growled. "Why are you here? I thought I gave everyone the day off."

"You did, but I have a few things left to file and I was going to open the tourist center."

"I filed whatever it was earlier and the weather is…"

"Frightful." Ianto interrupted.

Jack glared. "I was going to say the weather's bad so you're not likely to get many tourists."

"Sorry, Sir. I couldn't resist."

Jack continued to glare.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Yes, please." Jack grinned instantly brightening at the thought of Ianto's amazing coffee.

"The song you were singing earlier reminds me, did you know that it's snowing outside."

"I know." Jack grinned. "I can't wait for more snow. It rarely snows this much here.'  
"What do you want in your coffee?"  
"I'd like it black, please."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:30 pm…

It was closing time for the tourist center. Ianto was bored of his mind. The tourist center had only received a couple on their honeymoon looking for the most romantic place in Cardiff in the snow. That had been as easy reference leaving him nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Jack had also had a maddeningly boring day. He'd been trying to ignore the fact that the city above him was being transformed into a city of white. It wasn't working well and when it came time for the tourist center to close he took advantage of that.

"Isn't the snow wonderful?"

Jack had come up behind Ianto, who was looking the door to the tourist center. His question caused the Welshman to jump because he hadn't heard Jack come up behind him.

"I hate snow." Ianto spat.

Jack blinked, taken aback by Ianto's anger. "Why?"  
"It's cold, wet, slippery, and tends to make my life a living hell."

"It's not that bad."

"Last time it snowed the roof of the building I live in collapsed and it took them a month to repair."

"You could learn to love it."

"I still hate snow."

"Let's make snow angels."

Ianto turned around and raised his eyebrows at Jack. It was growing darker and the street lights had come on making the snow sparkle around them. Jack thought that it looked wonderful and was happy that it was still snowing.

"We're adults." Ianto stated.

"So? Adults have fun too."  
"It's dark."

"So? The street lights are on." Jack argued.

"We're in the middle of a wide open space in public."

"So? It's dark and there's no one else out."

"I am not going to make a snow angel, and that's final," Ianto declared.

"You're just mad because you ran out of reasons not to make one."

"I am not mad."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I have one more reason."

"What is it?"  
"It's cold."

Jack's eyes glittered mischievously. "There are so many things I could say to that…"  
"Please, don't. I'd like to get home before…"

Ianto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Jack had picked him up and thrown him in a snow bank of shoveled snow. He tried to scramble to his feet, but slipped and fell back into the snow bank he'd just tried to get out of.

Ianto finally got to his feet and brushed the snow off of him before turning to look at Jack. The American was watching him with an amused expression. Well, it was an amused expression until Ianto pelted him with a snowball.

"What was that for?" Jack demanded in protest.

"Throwing me in the snow and then laughing when I tried to get out of it."

"I wasn't laughing."

"You were amused."  
Yes, but…"

"But?"

"I can always get you back."

With that Jack scooped up some snow and threw it at Ianto. Ianto tried to move out of the way but the snow ball clipped his shoulder. Ianto, in retaliation, threw snow right back at Jack. This continued on until both men were too cold, tired and wet to continue.

"There's food in the hub. I can make us something." Jack offered.

"You can cook?"  
"I take offense to that. I'm more domestic than I seem."  
"I still have to see you cook."

"If I'm cooking you have to make coffee." Jack compromised.

"That can be done, but by the time we're finished it'll be really late. I should head home now."

"Don't be stupid. You're freezing," Jack argued. "You'll be dead before you get home. Besides I know that you have a bed in somewhere in the Hub."

"I don't have any dry clothes."

"I have plenty."

"I don't…"

"You're making excuses," Jack pointed out. Ianto made a face. "Come on. It's really cold out here."

Before Jack could protest any further Jack pulled him back to the tourist center which they hadn't strayed far from and unlocked the door before pushing both of them through it.

"Can you lock up and make the coffee here? I want to start making the food. I'll leave clothes out for you by Tosh's work station. So, don't come into the kitchen until I'm finished, okay?"

Ianto blinked and then nodded. "I can do that."

An hour later Ianto was standing in the doorway to the small kitchen watching Jack warily, as he served up food from the pot on the stove. To Ianto it smelled edible, but then there are a lot of things that smell edible that aren't actually edible.

"Is the food ready?"  
Jack looked up and grinned at Ianto. He decided that the Welshman looked cute standing there wearing his clothes which were slightly too big holding a couple of mugs of coffee. Jack nodded.

Ianto made his way to the table and set the coffee down on it before lifting his gaze to Jack's. "Are you going to stand there all night staring at me, or are we going to eat?"  
"Staring isn't the only thing I had in mind." Jack commented absentmindedly.

"What?"

Realizing what he had just said, Jack blushed slightly before setting the food down on the table. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

With that Jack looked up over at Ianto who was standing close. Without really thinking Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto full on the lips. Ianto did nothing a first, but then slowly deepened the kiss. Jack barely noticed Ianto's hands bury themselves in his hair because he was to busy trying to slip his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Before long Jack back Ianto up until he was against the wall. Ianto was grateful for the wall because it was the only thing supporting him as his knees seemed ready to betray him by giving way. He didn't notice the wall anymore when Jack's roaming hands dipped past waistband of his pants.

"I'll delete this from the CCTV footage before the others come tomorrow." Ianto panted resting his forehead on Jack's. "Now, I'm hungry for food. Whatever you made smells really good and it's getting cold."

"That's what the microwave is for," Jack scowled.

"Things tend not to taste as good reheated."

Jack sighed and settled into a chair next to Ianto's. "I don't care."

"The more footage I delete from record the more suspicious Tosh gets," Ianto pointed out, slightly amused at Jack's sudden slightly annoyed mood.

Jack continued to pout before digging into his food. Subtly Jack, who was hoping that it would encourage Ianto to eat faster, slid one of his hands under the table and began to rub circles on one of Ianto's legs. He felt Ianto shiver slightly, but otherwise didn't respond. After a few moments, Ianto set down his fork and glared and Jack.

"Do you mind, Sir?"

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked innocently, "and don't call me Sir. I don't go for the whole dominance aspect of things."

"Nothing's the matter…" Ianto said slowly as he began to eat again.

A couple of hours later Ianto was snuggled under the covers with Jack in Jack's bed. HE rolled over to look at Jack and smiled.

"You know what?"

"What?" Jack asked puzzled.

"I don't think I hate snow anymore." Ianto continued to smile before getting as close to Jack as he could and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
